Hard to love again
by CAT GIRL 28
Summary: 10 years after being dumped by the boy he loved, Arthur is still trying to move on with his life however what will happen when his ex lover comes back into the picture. Will they be able to make up or will both hearts remain broken. Warning UKUS, Self harm later on maybe


I decided to post this today mostly as my boyfriend decided to dump me.

Arthur's pov

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

* * *

><p><em>I heard my phone ring; I picked it up to see who had called me. I found Alfred's name come across the screen; I wondered why he would be calling me. I hit the answer button<em>

_"Hello Alfred" I said_

_"Hey Arthur you need to come to the place we had our first date" I hear Alfred say, I could hear a sound of sorrow that seemed to be in Alfred's voice. I looked outside to see that it was raining. I wondered why Alfred would want to meet in the rain, I got ready before leaving and going to the place where we had, had our first date. It made me wonder about that about that date we had three years ago, I soon arrived and could see the back of Alfred's boomer jacket. I knew it was him as he was always wearing it._

_I came behind Alfred before placing a hand on his shoulder however he knocked it off and slowly turned to look at me, I noticed he didn't have a smile on his face._

_"Arthur you know I love you but…" I hear Alfred say, I watched him bite the bottom of his lip, was he going to do what I thought he was. I felt my heart start to break into tiny pieces when hearing the next words come from Alfred's mouth "I'm sorry Arthur but I love someone else" I hear Alfred says as he turned to face away from me. I felt the tears welling in my eyes, I felt myself shaking I couldn't believe this how could this happen, what had I done wrong for him to fall for another to want to leave me for this person. I ran away from Alfred, from this place, I wanted to run away from this life._

_I didn't, couldn't understand why after three years together Alfred want to be with someone else, after all he promised to me. Were they just empty promises, the promise to be together forever. _

* * *

><p><em>Flashback end<em>

* * *

><p>I came out of my thoughts and started again marking the papers of the students I thought, it had been 10 long years since that day but to many they thought I had easily gotten over it but it's hard to get over something that caused your heart to break. I was the history teacher at Gakuen high, I started to go back into my thoughts however not for long as I heard a knock at my classroom door.<p>

"Come in" I said just loud enough for whoever was at the door to hear, I looked to the door when it opened to see the head teacher however he was known to me and the other staff as Ludwig.

"Hello Arthur, I was wondering if you would be so kind as to show the new sports teacher around" Ludwig says. I guessed that it was best that I did as I needed to keep my mind off of Alfred.

"Sure I can do that" I say not looking up from the papers that I was marking, I heard the door open and a sound of footsteps followed after that. I looked up and felt as if my heart had stopped beating, I wasn't able to speak all of a sudden when my eyes came in contacted with two blue eyes, I could feel myself almost shaking just like I had when the break up happened.

"Arthur this is Alfred Jones, Alfred this is Arthur Kirkland" I hear Ludwig say "He is going to be our new sports teacher; I trust that you will make sure he knows his way round"

I stood up "I have to go" I say and picked the papers up and left the room quickly not giving a look at Alfred. If I had looked I would have noticed the look of worry that had come across Alfred's face. I reached my car before placing the papers on the roof of my car so I could get my keys out to unlock my car. Suddenly I found myself with my back pinned against my car I looked up to see Francis.

I really hated that guy and everything about him, Francis was the French teacher and was known as a frog by me. I knew what he was like and I was still surprised that he was still working hear after all I had seen him do with the students.

"Going so soon mon petit lapin?" Francis asked me, I tried pushing Francis away but he seemed to find away to get me in a positions that he wanted me in.

"Leave me alone Francis" I growled at him and tried to kick him however Francis moved out of the way and I found myself pinned against my car again only this time I had my back to Francis and my front against the car. I closed my eyes hoping that someone would come and help me.

"Hey leave him alone" I heard a shout however for a moment I thought I recognised the voice but I couldn't careless who it was as long as I got away from Francis. I felt Francis' hold lesson on me followed by the sound of something hitting the ground with a thud, I turned to open my eyes to be looking at what had gone on. I saw Francis lying on the ground with a bruise coming across his face; I looked around more seeing who I had run from before.

"Dude you need to be careful, who knows what he might have done if I hadn't followed after ya" I heard Alfred say. I felt like hitting him, how dare he think he could just come back into my life after what he had done, that pain he caused me.

"Dude come on say…" Alfred had been saying before my fist came in contacted with his face. I didn't want to hear another word from him; I noticed once the anger had left me that Alfred was looking at me with a hurt look in his eyes. I guess he must have thought that I had forgotten, moved on. Well I hadn't.

* * *

><p>Please review<p>

To be continued


End file.
